Letters
by the vampyr marius
Summary: A little tongue in cheek Rom/Com for JO/WM. Set after Julia returns from Buffalo but before she marries DG. If you enjoy please feed the review monster.
1. Dearest William

**Authors Note: _Italics_ are the characters writing in their letters. I hope you enjoy, if people let me know they like it I'll write the next chapter.**

Julia sighed and looked at the clock, half past six; it had been a long day. Putting the finishing touch to her report she dropped her pen on the desk and rubbed her hands over her face. She could hardly believe she was back in this morgue doing a job she'd run away from just a few months before. She could hear herself saying 'my hands heal no one' but that wasn't the main reason she'd left, the job was quite exciting even if a little grim. No, the main reason she'd left was to get away from Detective Murdoch. She had come to realise she could never make him happy and knowing how she felt about him, leaving had been the only way to end the relationship. Now here she was lured back into the job by the very man she'd left it for, she sighed again and resting her elbows on the desk hid her face in her hands. She knew it would be impossible to let him go if she was near him, already she was finding the cases interesting, his company exhilarating. Why had she agreed to come back she asked herself for the hundredth time.

She'd written to her sister, the only person she could really trust with such matters, and explained the difficulties she was having, how she was beginning to doubt whether she could remain faithful to Darcy. She had not however mentioned the fantasies she'd started to have whenever Murdoch came to the morgue. All it would take was for him to stand a little too close, or to brush her fingers as he handed her a file or a vial and her mind would wander off into private moments of intimacy, leaving her dazed and slightly breathless as she was brought crashing back to reality by a question or a sound.

She prayed he'd never noticed, which would seem unlikely with his powers of observation if it weren't for the fact that he seemed quite distracted himself. She never let her mind linger on this fact too long, it was too dangerous. Ruby had written back and suggested, throwing all caution to the wind, that Julia do something about her feelings and let Murdoch worry about his own happiness. But Julia didn't feel she could do this, partly because she'd messed him around and partly because it would be so unfair to Darcy. To this, with slight resignation, Ruby had suggested that Julia write down all the things in her head that were driving her mad, all the things she wanted to say, all the actions she couldn't take, and that this would hopefully get them off her chest, she could even burn it afterwards if she wanted.

Julia had considered her sister's suggestion for several days but had resisted, having the sensation that the words would somehow make her feelings more tangible. She had opted instead to give her initial plan of denial a little longer, hoping against hope that maybe it would work at some point. Finally however, after a particularly indecent daydream earlier, she was willing to give anything a go. She opened the draw and took out a fresh sheet of paper and picked up her pen.

_Dearest William_

She looked at it on the paper for a minute then scratched a line through it.

_No point addressing this, it's just supposed to free my subconscious, like venting a spleen._

She laughed to herself, then thinking back to all the times they'd stood together in this morgue, her making some joke or pun, him looking at her blank faced, she decided to add the little comment

That's a joke Detective

She smiled to herself. After a moment she resigned herself to being a bit more serious.

The truth is you're driving me mad. Surely you understand I had to leave to free you. You want something I can never give you and I fear being this close to you I will never let you go.

Julia sat back, pausing for a moment, staring at her reflection in the glass between her desk and main room. There were so many memories of William, some that made her heart skip, some that made it wrench.

I'll never forget the time you were demonstrating your lie detector. Constable Higgins asking if you were in love. My heart practically stopped. I saw your eyes darting between my face and that blue liquid spiralling up. My heart caught desperately between hoping it was true and terrified it meant you loved someone else and hadn't wanted me to know. How sweet your stricken face.

But then I also remember you once asked me, in this Darwinian race, what hope do men who live inside their mind have. I thought of that as I watched you shrewdly push Darcy into letting me return to work here. So cunning William, I wish I knew your motives sometimes.

And then I remember you telling me that God gives us desire to test our resolve. How cross I was with you then, how cross I am with you now. I am sure you are God's star pupil when it comes to resolve, if I didn't know better I'd think you were cold. But I do know better, I have felt your heat, haven't I? Flickering beneath the surface. What I wouldn't give to be burned by it and just forget the bible for a minute. Even though I'm writing this I wouldn't dare write the things I resolve to do to you some days. I swear if I stay here much longer my resolve will wear away and no doubt I will shame myself in yours and God's eyes both.

Being away from you was like the numbness of a tourniquet around my heart and being back here beside you but not with you is the worst pins and needles.

I swear I will drown in desire, for your words, and your lips and your tender hand movements. Honestly, what do you do to me?

Julia dropped the pen again and sighed, she supposed she did feel a bit better but would it last? She stood wearily, picking up the letter she scrunched it into a tight ball and tossed it into her empty waste bin. Walking through to the main room she lit a Bunsen burner lit a strip of wood then walked back and lit the letter in the bin. She felt calm as she watched it burn and decided it was time to head home and have a relaxing bath. Gathering her things she switched off the light and left the morgue.

Murdoch was hurrying over to the morgue, it had been a long day and after a great deal of contemplation he thought he might finally have cracked the case but he would need to check Julia's report. Dr Ogden's report, he mentally corrected himself. He could not continue to think of her as Julia now she was engaged to another man. He resisted all urges to think about that any further, forcing his mind back to the case. He hoped the doctor was still at the morgue, it was late but sometimes she stayed to finish up.

He'd found it difficult not to come by all the time just to look at her, to remind himself that she was near again. But in the end he had forced himself to stay away, mostly for his own sanity, being close to her now made him as giddy as when he first realised his feelings for her, except now it was worse, now he knew how sweet those lips would taste.

As he entered the morgue in darkness he realised he must have missed her but he couldn't help calling out just in case, "Julia?" No reply came but he smelled the distinct scent of burning paper, which he followed to her desk. He was starting to feel concerned when he noticed the smouldering ashes in the bin. Simultaneously, from the corner of his eye, he noticed the report he had come for, she must have left it out. Smiling to himself he picked it up and headed back out of the morgue to his office where he could settle in to read it without interruption.

Back in his office he removed his jacket and placed the file on his desk. As he walked around the desk to his chair he flicked on the lamp. It was then that he noticed it, from his standing position, in the dim light; there was a distinct impression on the report. He could clearly see the words 'Dearest William' crossed out.

Tbc….


	2. Dearest Julia

He sat down and stared at the report. Under the light he could clearly see there was more written but should he read it? It was addressed to him but then again his name was crossed out and the original document certainly hadn't been given to him. He thought back to the smell of burning paper and the ashes smouldering in the bin, she almost definitely hadn't wanted him to read it. Deciding to go with his moral conscience he set about trying to read the report and ignore the imprint of the secret letter. This was going quite well at first and he was just getting to the section he had been looking for to prove his theory when he noticed a few more of the secret words, _drown__in__desire._ He dropped the report as if it had scalded him. He fidgeted in his chair for several minutes watching the report wearily as if it were a wild animal set to bite him. He stood, then sat again, and then rose to fetch some blank paper, faltering several times in indecision. He was alone in the station, it was dark outside, and the atmosphere only heightened his sense that he was doing something sneaky. Finally sat at his desk again he laid the blank paper over the report and held a pencil tentatively in his hand. No-one would have to know, whispered the devil on his shoulder, it had been so hard to find comfort since she returned with a fiancé surely he could allow himself this one secret indulgence? Before he had time to doublethink himself his hand moved almost on its own, drawing the secret letter out.

Dropping the pencil he sat back, could he really bring himself to read it? He allowed himself to read the first two lines. So it wasn't intended as a letter to him then, it was her private thoughts. This would have made him stop and destroy the copy he made if she hadn't added '_That__'__s__a__joke__Detective__'__._He could hear the tone as clearly as if she had said the words aloud, that was it, he couldn't resist, his eyes scanned the rest of the letter, then he read it though again blood rising in his cheeks.

Looking at his watch he realised it was nearly eleven thirty. He'd made no real progress on the case but he certainly couldn't concentrate now. He folded up the rubbing he'd made of the secret letter and put it safely in his inside pocket close to his heart. He switched off his lamp and locked up the office to head home although he doubted he'd be able to get much rest as his mind wrestled between the case and the letter.

He was right of course and the next morning he was feeling slightly worse for wear and rather tired. He had concluded he should do nothing about the letter, she had not wanted him to have it and her engagement to Dr Garland remained. It was with this resolve in his mind that he seated himself back at his desk that morning and picked up the neglected report from the night before. This time he ignored the imprint and set his mind to reading the facts. He had just got to the vital section and was smiling to himself, being proved right as usual about the hunch he'd had on the case, when a familiar voice arrived from the door of his office. "William, have you seen…" Julia's voice trailed off as she clocked the object of her search resting in Murdoch's hands. "Ah, so you did take it. In future, detective, if you could at least leave a note when you remove things from my desk." Her voice rang with a familiar vexation.

He looked up at her over the file, confused slightly as he drew his mind back out of the words and the case. Maybe it was her phrase 'leave a note' or maybe it was just seeing her after reading the secret letter but he was instantly distracted, it felt like the temperature in his office had risen ten degrees, he shook his head gently to clear it. "I'm sorry Julia" he realised his mistake too late, coughed to clear his throat and then corrected himself, "It won't happen again Doctor" his eyes cast down because looking at her was too difficult. In the time this had taken she had crossed the threshold and was now stood in front of his desk looking down at him, forcing his gaze back to her.

"So did you find what you were looking for?" She asked with interest. He didn't hear her though because he was too busy imagining some of the things she might have _'__resolved__to__do__to__him__'_, his mouth went dry and he felt his lower abdomen twitch. "William?" she asked in concern, leaning in slightly.

"Sorry?" he croaked, blinking several times to regain his focus.

Her brow creased slightly at his strange behaviour, "I just wondered if you'd found what you were looking for in the report?"

"Oh, well yes," he smiled at her brightly as he stood, returning to the case might allow him to escape he realised, "your report proves exactly what I suspected, in fact I was just leaving to apprehend the suspect," he said handing her back the report and pulling on his jacket and hat, "will you excuse me Doctor?"

"Of course" she nodded but her face clearly showed her confusion, he didn't seem to notice though as he sped out the door.

Later that evening he was alone again at his desk and had just finished completing the paperwork for his earlier arrest. The case was closed and he let the usual contented feeling wash over him. Leaning back in his chair he allowed his mind to wander back to Julia's arrival that afternoon. The letter had had a greater effect on him than he'd realised. It was one thing to want her close at work and sustain himself in private moments of memory or fantasy but something else entirely when his desires clouded his ability to think and function.

Cautiously he pulled the letter out of his pocket and read it again, feeling his heart flutter with hope and longing. He sat in contemplation for some time, sighing he rubbed his neck with indecision. 'Oh Julia' he thought, 'what am I to do?' every aspect of him was dying to run to her but his inner self whispered about her engagement, that he wasn't meant to read the letter in the first place. There was only one thing for it he decided, he would write a letter of his own. He would never get chance now to say all the things he'd failed to say before but perhaps he could write them, then she could either dismiss the letter and remain with Dr Garland or … he didn't even dare hope for or. With more determination than he truly felt he took up a blank sheet and the pen he kept for certain occasions, he decided a letter like this must be written by hand; the typewriter was just too impersonal.

Dear Subconscious

Well he couldn't very well address it to Julia could he, he was replying to her subconscious after all.

I have read your undelivered letter and I cannot tell you how happy I was to have the chance.

_That's not a joke Doctor._

_I know I have failed so many times to tell you the truth but I'm going to try and fix that now, then it will be yours to own, you can ignore it and I will never mention it again._

_You say you fear never letting me go, this is all I can hope for now. I remember our dance classes that time you told me you just wanted to be held. Since you have returned, be that partly through my trickery or not, it has taken every ounce of strength I have not to come to the morgue all the time because all I want is to hold you. _

_I know sometimes I seem to you slow or cold but the truth is I find myself at constant odds with the truths I've been brought up with. I beg your patience, your forgiveness, and the hope that you can see how much I have grown with you at my side. The truth is I've forgotten how to be myself without you._

_If you take nothing else from this confession take this, you will never be shamed in my eyes. I am in awe of you. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met; you are a constant enigma, your tenderness, your strength, your intelligence and wit. You're so beautiful Julia. There will never be anyone else for me and to prove this and my intentions I enclose a proposal I had written for you which I failed to deliver before you left for Buffalo. _

_Even though I'm writing this I couldn't even tell the priest at confessional the things I sometimes fantasize about you. I might only be able to whisper them to you in the dark. So if you are shamed in God's eyes I am shamed with you, but a wise woman once explained to me that love and desire are the most natural things in the world and given to us by God to enjoy._

_Honestly, I don't know how we'll make it through this but…_

_I love you._

_Yours always_

_William_

As he read over his words he realised how easily they'd come, perhaps that is the nature of truth, it exalts in freedom. It was late again surely she would have left for the night allowing him the chance to act as secret postman. He folded the letter as tenderly as hope can be folded and added to it the marriage proposal he'd written and kept safe in his desk draw with the ring. Sealing the envelope he addressed it, dearest Julia. Pulling on his jacket and hat he placed the envelop in his inner pocket and took the spare morgue key as he locked up the station, the last one out as usual.

He was gratified to find the morgue locked up and in darkest again as he let himself in on his secret mission. He took the letter and placed it discretely on her desk but somewhere he was certain she would find it. Thankful with this case closed he could hope to avoid the morgue for a little while at least. Looking at it laying on her desk he sighed heavily trying t steal his nerve, finally resigning himself to 'come what may', he turned on his heal and locked the morgue heading out into the night.

The next day Julia was early to work, hoping to re-order some of the shelves before a new case would demand her attention. Her first task was to clear her desk and it was as she began doing this that her fingers found the envelope. She examined it for a second, her fingers tracing the words 'Dearest Julia'; it was William's writing.

TBC…


	3. RSVP

She turned the letter over in her hands several times, it was definitely William's writing but why had he written, especially by hand, it wasn't like him. For some reason it made her feel tense and, if she admitted it, a little excited. She couldn't help scanning the morgue to confirm she was alone even though she knew it to be so. Quickly she flipped over the envelope, opened it hurriedly and pulled out the letter, there was a card of sorts too but she left that in the envelope for now which she discarded on the desk, eyes scanning the first line. 'Dear Subconscious', She felt a kick of adrenaline accompanied by a sick feeling erupting in her stomach. Dear God, surely he couldn't know, how could he possibly know? She read on and the sick feeling intensified, he did know, he referred to the 'letter' she'd written to herself as if she hadn't sat and watched it burn.

She felt on the verge of panic but if he'd read it and replied she had to know what he'd written. What would he think of her, she felt her cheeks burn at the memory of her words, the confession of her desires?

She looked around again, definitely alone, and read on. Her eyes began to well up and a lump blocked her throat, by the time she'd read the words 'I love you' for the third time she was blinking back tears. Fumbling with the envelope, her hands shaking, she pulled out the proposal the letter had promised. Scanning it the tears began to flow freely down her cheeks; her breathing came in shuddering sobs. How could this be? It didn't make sense? Her mind was reeling, she felt almost hysterical. She blotted at her eyes with her handkerchief and took several deep breaths, this would never do she thought, he always did stretch her control to breaking.

She read the letter again, so now she owned the truth, she repeated it to herself, so this was real, he loved her and wanted to marry her. Such an emotional confession was so unlike him but then her letter had no doubt shocked him. This brought her mind back to her letter, just how had he come to read it, she'd definitely burned it… Then all at once it struck her; she jumped up and pulled open the cabinet flicking through until she found the report from their last case. Tilting it to the light she saw it, an imprint of that secret letter. No wonder he'd been acting strangely when she'd come to his office. Ruby would no doubt find the whole scenario hilarious, Julia cringed slightly to herself. The only thing she wanted now though was to see him but how to go about it; she didn't really think it was a conversation for the station house. She couldn't help remember the time Constable Higgins had interrupted their kissing, she honestly thought if she flushed any more today her head might burst from all the blood rush.

Just then two constables baring a stretcher came crashing through the doors of the morgue. A new case, she felt a little guilty for the happiness she felt but now he'd come to her for sure.

She was right of course, barely two hours later she heard a tentative call, "Doctor?" William's voice preceded him into the room. She quickly moved to the sink to wash her hands of the blood and gore from the autopsy she'd begun. "Ah I see you've made a start Julia" his words came to her back, she could hear a slight discomfort in his voice, no doubt he was anxious to find out her reaction to his letter. She was thinking of what to say as she turned to meet him but as their eyes met no words came to her mouth. She'd forgotten how much she loved his dark chocolate eyes. Their eyes remained locked as he hurried to close the distance between them. Their hands reaching out subconsciously for each other, it was the first time they'd touched in months and it was almost too much to bear. "William, I just don't understand, why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

He cleared his throat, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her "Well I planned too, I came to the station, but I'd missed you."

"There are other trains to Buffalo William, why didn't you follow me?"

"I thought perhaps it was for the best, that it was your decision, that you wanted to leave and that maybe you'd be happier" His voice trailed off.

"For the best?" the confusion and vexation were cast clearly in her features, "William Murdoch, for a smart man you are an idiot sometimes. I wanted you to stop me, to tell me to stay, to tell me you wanted me to stay. I waited for you, waited for you to say something, but you never came and you never asked me to come back."

Realisation seemed to dawn on him finally, "I am the greatest fool" he pulled her closer into a tight embrace "but Julia now you have my proposal, please tell me it's not too late?"

At this proximity she was finding it impossible to look away from his mouth, she licked her lips nervously, "William..." she began at a whisper but he was already leaning in to kiss her when constable Crabtree came clattering through the morgue doors and caused them to spring apart.

Realising he'd entered at an awkward moment George spun on his heal and began examining the wall as if he expected to find something fascinating there. Julia moved back to the table to continue her autopsy keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the dead man. "You have news Crabtree?" Murdoch tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Eh, yes Sir. We've caught that young ragamuffin; Higgins has him down at the station as we speak." Crabtree still refused to meet Murdoch's eye.

"Thank you Constable." William made his way to join George so they could interrogate the witness.

"I should have a report for you by this evening Detective" Julia called.

He turned back offering her a small smile "Thank you Doctor." He tipped his hat and then left.

Julia took a deep breath, their brief encounter had been tantalizing but she could feel a tear in her heart. As much as she wanted this, and all that a proper relationship with William promised, she had to think of Darcy too. Nothing that happened next would be easy she knew. Sighing, she put the whole thing out of her mind and set to work on completing her examination and writing her report.

It was nearly six o'clock by the time she'd finished and there was nothing left to put off the inevitable. She pulled her coat on, leaving the report on her desk and headed out of the morgue. She had to speak to Darcy before she saw William again because when she was with him she seemed to lose her sense of control and propriety and she couldn't bear the thought of going behind Darcy's back.

Arriving at Darcy's house she paused before knocking, trying to gather her strength she prayed she was doing the right thing. Things hadn't always been perfect between her and William but there was something truly inexplicable about him, she couldn't escape the feeling that they belonged together as logically as north and south or night and day. She was admitted to the house and directed through to the library where she found Darcy sat reading. "Good book?" She offered feebly.

Looking up a bright smile spread across his face at the sight of her. "Hello" discarding the book he crossed the room to embrace her "How was your day darling?" He placed a small kiss on her forehead.

She moved away uneasily, "it was ok. To be honest Darcy I've come here to talk." The serious tone of her voice caused his smile to disappear.

"Is everything alright Julia?" his face was full of concern and it was breaking her heart.

"There isn't an easy way to say this Darcy" He was reaching for her hands but she pulled them back and his face was changing from concern to confusion. "I have to break our engagement."

"What?" He was so shocked he couldn't even formulate a proper question.

"I'm sorry Darcy, you're a wonderful man and this isn't your fault." She was fighting to keep her voice strong.

He was reaching for her out of desperation "then why Julia? I love you."

"Because I just don't love you enough, you deserve much better." She didn't want to bring William into this; it would just make everything harder.

"I don't care what you think I deserve, I want you." She couldn't help thinking this was how she'd wanted William to react when she'd said she was leaving for Buffalo, if he had they wouldn't be in all this mess.

"Darcy you'll find someone else to love, someone who truly loves you in return, someone who deserves your dedication."

"But…" He struggled to find words to change what was happening.

"Goodbye Darcy" she embraced him and then turned to go leaving him dumb struck.

He stood staring at the empty space his fiancée had occupied moments before. 'No' he thought to himself 'that can't be it' and he hurried from the house to follow her.

Julia was beside herself as she hurried from the house into the cool evening air. She tried to reassure herself this was all for the best. All she wanted now was to see William; she knew she'd feel better in his arms. She made her way back across town to the station house but it turned out Murdoch had just left for the morgue to collect the report. She hoped she could catch him there because she didn't cherish the thought of explaining to Mrs Kitchen that she wanted to speak with him.

William was standing at Julia's desk the report in his hands. She'd obviously left for the night so he should just take the report and go but he couldn't help hesitating in disappointment. Even when she wasn't here the ghost of her was all about him and it was hard to leave. Just then he heard the door open and Julia swept in. His heart skipped and he stepped forward so she could see him. "I just came to get that report you mentioned." He said but the words were meaningless as their eyes met again and they ran to each other.

"Is that all?" she asked raising an eyebrow as he pulled her close.

"Well not really, it was just a ruse for this" he said claiming her mouth at last. She sighed against his lips and squeezed him tightly. It had been so long since their last kiss and yet it felt as familiar as if it'd been yesterday. Neither of them moved to break the kiss, both lost in a timeless place where nothing mattered but each other.

The sound of the door opening broke them apart again but this time it wasn't Crabtree, it was Darcy and he had no intention of looking away. "Oh," said Darcy his voice cold as stone "so this is the truth."

TBC…


	4. PS

Authors note: Thanks for all your kind reviews, I'm glad you've enjoyed this little story, it's time for a happy ending please feed the review monster x

Julia looked up at Darcy with sad eyes, she regretted being responsible for his hurt and she had hoped he wouldn't find out about William because she hadn't mentioned their history and now it would no doubt all come out and he would be even more hurt. "I'm sorry Darcy" Julia began but he wasn't listening, he was looking at Murdoch with an icy anger.

"You stood there and shook my hand while all the time you were seducing my fiancée. What kind of man are you?" Darcy spat.

"That's not really true," Murdoch spoke calmly. "Dr Ogden is an excellent pathologist and I asked her to return because she is an invaluable colleague. I won't deny I love her and have done for years but I had no intention of interfering with your relationship, I wanted Julia to be happy which she seemed to be with you so I'd resigned myself to life without her affection."

"Then why are you here with her now, the day she breaks it off with me? I tell you Detective Murdoch, Julia is an amazing woman and I'm prepared to fight you for her"

Murdoch watched him wearily but Julia moved to step between them. "Please Darcy, don't do this." Julia tried again.

"I can't just let you go, I love you Julia. He let you go before or I'd never have met you in Buffalo, I was good enough for you then. So now he tells you he loves you but I swear he can't love you as much as I do, would you really choose him over me?" He pleaded with her and she felt her insides squirm. Murdoch struggled to restrain himself, maybe he hadn't always got things right but this man couldn't possibly love Julia more than he did.

"Darcy please, you need to let me go. I can't explain it but I belong with him. I'm sorry I've hurt you but this is how it is." Her eyes were brimming with tears now and he was looking at her in disbelief. Then moving quicker than she could react to he pushed passed her and thumped Murdoch square in the face and grabbing him before he could fall he practically threw him back against the cabinets and shelves, vials and flasks fell and smashed along the work top. Murdoch was struggling with him when Julia pulled at Darcy's arms from behind, he shook her free and she fell back and hit her head on the opposite cupboard and slumped to the ground. This finally made Darcy stop and turn to see that she was ok.

"Darcy please, you're better than this." Her voice was almost a sob now and this seemed to reach him. He straightened up, brushed down his clothes and looked at her.

"You're right; I am too good for this. What a waste" he said venomously to Julia before turning on his heel and exiting the morgue at a fast pace.

Murdoch was beside her in an instant helping her to her feet "Julia I'm so sorry, if I'd stopped you leaving in the first place none of this would have been necessary. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Well I don't know" she smiled softly as he lifted her and carried her round to the chair "you'll have to earn it" she teased, kissing his lips fleetingly.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, fingers stroking her hair. "Do you need some ice for your head?"

"No I'll be fine but what about you, your cheek is so swollen you look like a chipmunk?"

"A chipmunk?" the pain in his face only now seemed to dawn on him and he raised a hand up to feel the swelling.

She slipped from the stool to fetch some ice and returning placed it gently on his face "yes, you make quite a cute chipmunk" she smiled up at him, suppressing a giggle. He loved that twinkle in her eyes.

"So what can a fairly cute chipmunk do to earn your forgiveness?" he asked smiling pulling them closer together again.

"Well" she said pulling him down for a kiss "I've recently become quite keen on love letters" she paused for another kiss "and there's picnics of course" another kiss "and I believe you might have mentioned some of your own ideas in that letter of yours" this time she offered him a rather suggestive look and his only reply was a deeply passionate kiss.

"Well then, I'll see what I can do" he smiled at her despite the pain it caused, "perhaps I could ask just one favour in return though?" she gave him a look of mock outrage that made him laugh. "Marry me?" he asked, offering her the ring he'd picked out before she'd left.

"Of course I will, you silly man" she pulled him into a suffocating embrace.

"Then I'm the happiest chipmunk in the world." He replied lifting her back into his arms. Wrapping her arms round his neck she nuzzled against him. "So I believe we're due some discussions in the dark?" he asked as he carried her towards the door. Her only reply was a giggle of anticipation.

And they lived happily ever after 


End file.
